Supported by the advanced electronic technology, various types of user terminal devices have been developed. Recently, users have been enabled to arbitrarily install and use applications on user terminal devices.
When applications are installed, icons are displayed on the screen of a user terminal device. A user can arbitrarily move and use icons of the applications which he or she installs to a home screen. Specifically, a user may design a home screen using widgets or applications. That is, a user can arrange a home screen by using widgets or applications to include icons selected and positioned according to the user's desires.
However, since constitution of the home screen is unified in related user terminal devices, there is a limitation in creating and using the home screen.
Thus, a technology is necessary, which can create and display home screen in more various formats.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.